Working Out the Kinks
by Sarrabr4
Summary: Team Arrow goes out on a mission without Overwatch so Oliver goes to meet Felicity at the loft after a tough evening, making her take a break from what she's been working on.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A/N: So I just had this sexy little idea and couldn't help but write it, hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Oliver put his bow back in its casing before he lowered the zipper of his Green Arrow suit. He had sent the whole team home after their mission was over. It had gone on with no casualties but without Overwatch in his ear, he had missed an assailant and had gotten a fair beating. Not that his body hadn't sustained worst on the island but his chest was hurting and he knew that he'd be sporting a bruise in the morning. His mind wandered to his girl as he changed back into a pair of jeans and a v-neck, pulling his arms through his leather jacket. She had wanted to be there with them but after some arguing with Oliver over his desire for her to get Smoak Technologies off the ground, she had stayed back to do her own genius work at what used to be their loft. He got on his motorcycle and he was off in that direction, wanting to spend some time with Felicity and watch her work before they called it a night.

Felicity was hitting the keys of her keyboard with force, concentrating on trying to get her algorithm to work but for some reason she was failing and her frustration was getting the best of her.

"Frack." She cursed out loud as the system crashed one more time. "I'm going to kill this damn thing." She continued on her tirade to no one but herself. She removed her suit jacket and pulled her hair out of the confines of her elastic before she ran her fingers through her curls and pulled them back up in a messy bun, leaving her in her spaghetti strap cami and her black pencil skirt. She ignored the numbing pain of her feet that were still strapped inside her heels and she returned to work, determined to solve the problem before she called it a night. She rolled her chair between the desks and she picked the typing back up, returning once again to her little world of programming, pushing everything else out of her mind, including Oliver that was on a mission with team Arrow.

Oliver was glad when he parked his Ducati in the underground garage of the building, needing to avoid everyone, his mind on making it to his IT girl. He slipped out of the elevator and onto their floor and he could hear a string of curses coming from the other side of the door and he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. Felicity sounded like she was having troubles of her own in there so he unlocked the door as quietly as he could and slipped inside, closing the door behind him with nothing more than a small clic. She was so engrossed in what she was doing that she had yet to notice his presence so he took a few silent steps and leaned against one of columns, simply watching her work. She had a pen lodged between her teeth, her red lips popping against it as she typed in concentration. He could see the tension in her shoulders as her fingers glided against the keys, telling him she was stressing over solving this particular mystery that was her latest algorithm. She pushed her chair away and stood, leaning against the desk as she waited for her latest input into her system to work or fail. She was the most dedicated woman he had ever met and he knew her genius would make the scales tip in her favour so he continued to watch her as she did her thing. She took the red pen from her lips with her perfectly manicured fingers and he could see her brows furrow and she leaned against the desk farther, arching her back and making her perfect ass push out, suddenly making Oliver's pants tighten around him. That's when he took the time to really look at her and marvel at her beauty while she used her brains to take her talent to new heights.

With her hair usually pulled into a ponytail as she worked, he was surprised to see she had swept it up in a bun on top of her head but he found himself loving it like this, her glasses perched on her nose and her tongue running against her plump limps. He wanted nothing more than to kiss them senseless but he found his eyes continuing their way down her body. The barely there straps of her top exposed her creamy skin to him and he imagined his lips at the junction of her neck and shoulder, his stubble prickling her senses into overdrive, something he had discovered a long time ago turned her on like nothing could. Her black pencil skirt framed her petite waist and followed her curves perfectly, stopping just above her knees. His undoing came when his eyes travelled lower to her toned legs that seemed never ending, the look complete with her signature stiletto heels. He longed to run his fingers along the inside of her legs, all the way to the inside of her thighs where he imagined goosebumps of pleasure forming as he went. He wanted her and he wasn't about to let this opportunity go to waste. With his usual stealth, he moved around her and found his way directly behind her.

"You look beautiful tonight Ms. Smoak." He whispered as he lay his hands gently on her waist, her ass against his already growing desire for her.

"Oliver." She whispered in surprise, her voice catching in her throat as she tried to steady herself, her body all too aware of the state Oliver was in and where his hands were holding her gently but firmly against him. She straightened herself so her back was fully pressed into his hard chest, goosebumps forming along her skin as his fingers hiked her skirt ever so slightly. "I didn't expect you until much, laterrr." She closed her eyes and took a shaky breath as Oliver hiked the skirt a bit higher before turning her and pulling her flush to him, his lips finding hers in a kiss. His hands kneaded her ass as his tongue seeked entrance to her mouth, an access she granted willingly. He raised her easily as they kept kissing, her arms firmly around his neck, one hand holding her in place and the second moving wherever was in the way on her desk. He placed her gently on it and she giggled as their lips parted. "What are you doing?" Her fingers were grazing the hem of his t-shirt.

"I missed you in my ear tonight." His lips found the tender skin of her jaw, her fingers finding the hair at the nape of his neck in order to keep him close to her.

"I've been busy." Her voice came out as a moan.

"I can see that." He ran his hand along the outside of her leg, pulling himself closer between her legs. "But how about you take a break?" He kissed his way down her neck, sucking on her pulse point.

"A break, is a very good idea." She started pulling his shirt upward, her fingers grazing his perfectly defined abs as she moved along, pulling the offending item off of him and tossing it to the ground. "A great idea." She gasped as Oliver moved the thin strap of her cami, peppering her shoulder with kisses.

"Let me love you." His lips found hers again in a more urgent kiss.

"Stop teasing then." She growled, her whole core on fire and Oliver was barely even touching her.

"I always thought you were more patient than that baby."

"Not really a virtue I possess right now." Her hands started working on his belt as he returned his lips to hers.

"Good thing I don't either." He pulled her cami out of her skirt and pulled it over her head, leaving her in a black, lace bra. He pulled her as close as he could as they kissed and wrapped both hands under her butt and hoisted her against his hips, her heels making a clanking noise against the floor. She giggled as she pushed her hair behind her shoulder, her arms wrapped around his neck to keep herself steady as he took them up the stairs and into what used to be their bedroom. Felicity had decided to keep it that way in case of late nights, knowing it would become handy and right now she was not regretting that decision. Oliver lowered her gently on the bed, his lips finding the delicate skin of her neck. Her fingers laced through the hair at the nape of his neck, her breathing coming out raged.

"Oliver." She exhaled. He smiled against her skin and continued to trail kisses down her body. When she could no longer hold onto him, her fingers found the material of the bedspread and the sharp intake of breath from her lips as Oliver's teeth sunk gently in the skin of her hips gave him the push to keep going. His whole body was humming with want but he was determined to love her completely before he even thought of himself.

"You're wearing too much clothes." His tongue swirled over the skin around her belly button and he saw her lips curve into a smile and her hips move slightly upward.

"How about you do something about that?" Felicity had trouble controlling her breathing.

"Turn onto your stomach." She did as he asked and his fingers hovered over the skin of her knees, making her twitch slightly, knowing how sensitive she was there. He ran his fingers along the inside of her thigh while his other hand lowered the back zipper of her skirt. He always loved how her skirts fit perfectly over the globes of her ass and he suspected she wore them knowingly, flaunting her figure in front of him every night. He pressed kisses to the hollow of her back and higher up her spine.

"Oliver, please." She whimpered.

"Soon." He smiled against her skin. He hooked his fingers through the top of her skirt and slowly pulled it down her body, leaving a trail on kisses in his wake. He settled his hands against her hips and flipped her back on her back, making her squeal, a laugh escaping her lips. Her arms were above her head and Oliver trailed kissed back up, over the valley of her breasts and re-claimed her lips with his. She moaned into his mouth and arched her back, her chest pressing into Oliver's. He slipped a hand under her and expertly un-clasped her bra, discarding it somewhere on the ground. Her breasts now freed from her confines, her nipples hardened under the cool air of the loft but Oliver kept her close to him and his body was reacting as strongly as hers as they came in contact with his bare chest.

"Felicity." Her name slipped through his lips like a prayer. "You are so beautiful." He whispered against her lips. She hummed in response, her body alight with a heating sensation, spreading from her cheeks down to the very tip of her toes. Oliver made her feel loved and beautiful every day amid the chaos of their lives.

"Oliver." She whimpered as he took her hardened nipple in his mouth, sucking on it gently. He moved the fabric of her panties aside as he gave her other breast the same attention and he slipped two fingers into her waiting folds. Felicity's fingers grabbed at Oliver's short hair, a loud moan escaping her lips but not caring if anyone heard her. He moved his fingers in sync with Felicity's upward hip thrust and he knew it was simply a matter of minutes before she exploded around his fingers, the tension from her body slowly fading away. Felicity's moans and whimpers filled the room as Oliver pumped his fingers in and out of her faster and as she clenched her walls around his fingers, Oliver's name was screamed as a powerful orgasm ripped through her. Her whole body shook as she came down from her high, her chest heaving up and down as she tried to regain her breathing. "That was some break." She panted.

"It's not over quite yet." He was propped on his elbow, watching her with a satisfied smile on his lips.

"A little full of yourself are you?" She murmured with a lazy smile.

"I just happen to know exactly what you like Ms. Smoak." He kissed her shoulder as his other hand ran against her flat belly.

"I guess I'll just have to take a longer break so you can show me exactly what I like Mr. Queen." She smiled, recalling their first meeting at her desk in the IT department of QC.

"I'll show you thoroughly." He whispered against her lips, making goosebumps appear on her skin. He kissed her shoulder again and then moved to her neck, his other hand slowly working on ridding her of the only barrier keeping him from what he really wanted.

"You might have to rethink your strategy." He saw the twinkle in her eyes and the smile on her lips as he realized that he still had his pants and briefs on.

"How about you re-think it for me?" He chuckled, kissing her lips.

"My pleasure." She whispered against his lips just before she used all the strength she had to flip them around, Oliver's back on the mattress. She straddled his hips and leaned down, kissing his stubbled jaw. He threw his head back to give her better access to his neck, knowing it's the next place her lips could find. He closed his eyes as he enjoyed her lips on his skin. He took steadying breaths as she kissed each of his scars, keeping his Bratva tattoo over his heart for last. Under it, she could feel his beating heart under her lips, a living proof that whatever happened out there, it would beat for her only. He ran his fingers gently through her hair as she kissed her way back down to his waist, looping her fingers through both his briefs and his jeans, pulling them slowly, his erection finally free of his confines. She pulled his pants off his feet and let them fall at the foot of the bed. She looked back in Oliver's eyes and his pupils were already blown from lust so Felicity didn't waste any time and moved up to reclaim his lips, her small hand wrapped around his length, a sharp intake of breath escaping his lips as they parted.

"Jesus Felicity."

"Hmm?" She smirked, knowing all too well the kind of self restraint he was using right now.

"Stop. Teasing." He said through gritted teeth, his eyes closed and his breath ragged.

"You're lucky I am not in a teasing mood." She moved her hand up and down a few more minutes as she peppered his jaw with kisses. She released him for a few seconds so she could straddle his hips, positioning him at her entrance before she slid herself on him. She watched him intently as his head fell back against the pillow and he lifted his pelvis to meet her, seating himself completely in her. His hands came to rest on her hips and she let him take a few breaths before she started moving up and down, using his chest as leverage. His hips jerked upwards as his fingers dug deeper into the skin of her hips but neither one of them was concerned about the bruises that he might leave behind. Her movements were increasing in speed and Oliver didn't know if he would last much longer if she continued so he ran his hands over the smooth planes of her back and using the momentum as she slid back down to turn them around, pressing Felicity's back against the mattress.

His lips found the skin on her neck as he pulled out and pushed back deep inside her, eliciting a strangled cry from Felicity. They moved together as sweat glistened against their bodies, skin slapping together. Felicity could feel the fire coil inside her belly as Oliver hit deep inside of her and she could feel her orgasm getting closer as, his hand running against her leg, drawing sensations all over her body. When he cupped the back of her knee and raised it against his hip, it gave him a different angle. The new angle gave Oliver a better access to her core and with a few more thrusts and Felicity's nails raking over the muscles of Oliver's back, both he and Felicity came together, a litany of names and moans tumbling from each other's lips.

Oliver pressed his forehead in the crook of her neck as both their chests heaved violently, trying to catch their breaths. He did all he could to keep his weight off her as possible but she looped a leg with his and applied pressure on his back and his body fell evenly against hers. She wanted to feel the weight of him on her. She wanted to feel his heart thundering like her own, the two beating as one.

"That's right baby, stay with me." She whispered in his ear as her fingers played gently with his hair, soothing him.

When Oliver had gotten his breathing under control, he slowly pulled out of her and rolled onto his back, pulling Felicity into his side, pulling the sheets up to their waist as she intertwined their legs together. He pushed a strand of hair that was stuck to her sweat riddled forehead and kissed the top of her head.

"How did the mission go tonight?" She whispered as she drew patterns against his chest.

"Well enough." He sighed. "Everyone came out alive."

"Just slightly bruised." She had seen the blue and red blotches that marred his skin as they made love.

"I'm fine." He heard her grunt at his side. "I'm fine now that I'm with you." He looked down at her and smiled.

"Why is it you always have the right words?" She snuggled closer into him.

"Because I'm a better person thanks of you and after tonight, not having you in my ear, it made me realize that there's no world where I want to be anywhere but with you." It was always hard for Oliver to let his emotions out and on more occasions than one, Dig had to pull it out of him but being here with Felicity, he knew he didn't need to be so guarded. "I love you." He looked down to see her smiling up at him.

"I love you too baby and since finding myself in you, there's nowhere else I'd rather be." They kissed and Felicity pressed her cheek to his chest, letting the steady thumping of his heart break continued into the the night.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you guys enjoyed it and reviews feed the soul and the brain. - Sarra**


End file.
